Bolt (Character)
Bolt is a white dog that was adopted by a young girl named Penny. Penny and Bolt were the stars of a TV show that revolved around Bolt, who at the time is a super dog that can do many things ordinary dogs just can't. The only thing is.... It's not real. All his super powers are just special effects,(which Bolt himself is not aware of) This is done to ensure a more powerful sense of reality into the watchers. Bolts many powers include: super speed (zoom zoom) lazer eyes, the ability to jump much longer distances then a normal dog, and his most powerful and useful power is super bark. The super bark is used to halt many enemies from reaching his dear owner penny. Appearance Bolt has short thin white fur, big paws, and creamy brown eyes that turn amber in the sunlight. His most striking feature is a small coal black lightning bolt that earned him his name. His face is rounded with a pointy muzzle and big black nose. Bolt normally walks with a kind of swagger, and his eye brows gives him many different expressions. Bolt also sports a cardinal red collar. Later on in the movie Bolt's walk changes ever so slightly, and he becomes dirtier and more ragged. His lightning bolt gets smudged. He also learns the DogFace from Mittens as a effective way of charming humans out of their food. Personality 'Bolt '"What is this red liquid coming from my paw?" - Bolt Asking about blood Bolt has a daring, almost arrogant personality. He wants things done his way, and only his way. He doesn't listen to others that offen, only when in the most dire stituations. When the New York Pigeons help him out of a sticky stituation, he relizess that sometimes even the greatest canine heroes need help some day. Backstory Not much is known about bolts backstory other then he was only a small puppy when Penny adopted him. That would mean he spent much of his life in a RV park or a TV set. At the very beginning of the movie Bolt is shown as a lovable puppy who likes chasing his tail and chewing his toy called "Mr. Carrot" Penny appears, clearly showing her approval of the young Bolt. She says "that one" as she watches Bolt chase his tail. The shop keeper picked him up and let Penny hold him. Penny the setts him down and proudly putting a red collar around his neck, naming him Bolt. Information One deary day Penny receives a call from her father who tells her that she can't go home to her house. He tells her not to worry though, because she has Bolt. He gives this dramatic speech on how he altered his DNA to make him like a super hero. Penny believes him and sets off on many adventures, such as spying on Calico, and running away from the forces of evil Calico sends after her. However The shows directors Decided that, because the wider aduencee prefers a unhappy ending to a happy one, they decide to change things up. Penny gets kiddnappd by Dr. Calico and Bolt thinks it really happened. This makes him run away from the set and he sets off on his epic journey to save his beloved owner and friend Penny.